In Which Flaming Spaceships Shoot Across the Sky
by chip1111
Summary: Basically, the crew from TOS star trek beam down to Emelan looking for suplies to fix their ship. They meet somebody from present-day Earth (past for them). Please R&R! Not a Mary Sue!
1. Chapter One

**KarraCaz** – Thanks so much for reviewing my story! It really made computer applications class more exciting (the only thing I've learned there is to sleep with my eyes open). Emelan is a country (I'm not sure what she calls her world), where Lightsbridge, the Mage School, and Winding Circle, the temple, are. At Winding Circle, Dedicates (most with the gift of magic) teach others in their gift and run a boarding school.  
  
I completely forgot to do my disclaimer (silly, silly me). Anyway, I don't own anything except Sabina and Hears-All.  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
It was hot day in Emelan. The sun beat down on the rocky shore, making the pounding waves sparkle, as if they'd been sprinkled with glitter or fairy dust. A young girl sat by the waters edge, perched on a rock. Her legs were folded and her hands were resting lightly on her knees, palm up. Wavy dark hair, streaks of red and gold highlights illuminated under the afternoon sun, hung down her shoulders, framing a pale face that was burned red from the sun. Her eyes, normally large and hazel, were currently closed. A large osprey sat stiffly by her side.  
I'm going to get seawater in my feathers, he grumbled silently to her, ruffling said feathers indignantly. I cannot see what you seem to get from wading in ice-cold, salty, stick-to-your-wings, disgustingly sticky, salt water.  
"Sea salt is supposedly very healthy for you," the girl replied without opening her eyes. "And I'm not wading in it anymore. I'm just sitting and meditating. Or at least, I was."  
She heard his mental grumble as he settled back down, and opened her eyes. "You know I have to work on my meditation if I ever want to truly control my magic. Look, if you don't like it so much, why don't you go up to the river by Winding Circle. That's not salt water."  
Maybe later, fledgling; you can't get away from me that easily.  
Sabina, or fledgling as her animal friend liked to call her, snorted and turned her eyes back to sea. I can try, she retorted as she sank deep into meditation once more.  
  
James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise, stalked to the bridge of his ship. Things were not going his way. First they had run into an inter- dimensional pothole, so to speak, rocking the ship violently and causing great damage, though they had managed to save most of the ship. The science officer, Spock, looked up from his station at Kirk's arrival, his face and eyes inscrutable and stoic as always.  
"Is there anywhere we can stop for repairs?" Kirk asked.  
"Yes, Captain," Spock, pointed to a planet on the view screen. "Our sensors say that it is an agricultural planet, and relatively peaceful."  
"Do we have a lock-on?"  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Good. And Spock, haven't I asked you many times to call me Jim?"  
"Yes, Captain."  
Kirk bit back an annoyed sigh.  
  
Sabina looked up, startled, as Hears-All took off suddenly, screaming a warning into her ears and mind. Two men were standing a few feet away. One was tall, with reddish-brown hair and laughing eyes. The other caught her attention, her jaw dropping as something tickled from the back of her memory. He was tall with sleek black hair and dark eyes. His eyebrows were pointed upwards and he had pointed ears.  
"May I suggest communicating with her, Captain?" he said, raising one eyebrow. She snapped her mouth shut, eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at them, feeling a little peeved from the combination of them having made Hears-All run off and the fact that they'd interrupted her meditation. And he didn't have to be so...so...patronizing!  
"How many times have I told you to call me Jim?" the Captain asked.  
"Many, Captain," the man, replied.  
Kirk sighed. "Lass, do you know where we could buy materials to repair our ship?"  
"Um, there's a blacksmith at the temple," she answered hesitantly, glancing between the two. Something about them made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The same something made her want to scuttle back up to the small cave hidden in the rocks and not come out again until they'd gone. "It's back that way," she pointed up the rocks toward the road.  
"Could you show us where it is, please?" The Captain asked.  
"Yes," she said grudgingly, wanting no part with them but knowing that if she led them to the blacksmith's they'd be out of her hair but if she didn't, she wasn't sure when they'd leave. Of course, in her disgruntled mood, she was also sorely tempted to lead them up into the school dining hall and slip off among the crowd. She immediately felt guilty for that, though. It's not like they've actually done anything irksome, she thought to herself. They just really creep me out for some reason.  
Rising, she wiped her hands on her breeches and straightened her tunic. "What might your names be?" she asked.  
"Captain Jim Kirk, of the U.S.S. Enterprise," The Captain said proudly, "and this is the Science Officer, Spock."  
The little tickling at her back of her mind was back, telling her that something about this was really important, but she couldn't find what it was. What's odd about a Captain and his crew? She wondered as she led them up the slope.  
"I'm Sabina." 


	2. Chapter Two

**KarraCaz** – thanks for illuminating me. Yeah, I'm a bit confused, but I think I get it okay.  
  
**Tavia** – Sabina's connection to Hears-All? To tell you the truth, I'm still working that out. Don't be surprised if you recognize things from other series' too, though. They won't be big, but some of the ideas with the gifts are going to come from Tortall or someplace. I'm thinking that Hears- All won't actually be an osprey, or at least not originally. Lets just say, he got into a tangle with somebody he shouldn't have. LOL - I think I'm going to have to do something with that. The mental pictures I'm getting are just way too funny.  
  
**Disclaimer** – Do I have to do this every chapter? Anyway, I don't own anything! I'm completely broke! I have no money! Sue somebody else!  
  
**Chapter Two  
**  
Sabina peered in the open door to the forge. "Hello Daja," she greeted, "hello Frostpine." Dedicate Frostpine was a large man; his skin dark and thinly veiled with sweat. Daja looked up from where she was pumping the bellows to build up the fire. Dressed in a plain tunic and breeches, she wore her coarse black hair in tight braids to keep it out of her eyes.  
Kirk went to step around Sabina, and she slipped in the open door. "Hello," he greeted the two mages. "Could you sell me some materials to repair..." He talked for about five minutes, listing the metal alloys he needed. When he was done, he looked around with a pleasant smile, noting with a sinking heart the blank faces he was getting.  
"I'm sorry, but what metals were those? I've never heard of such a metal. Do you have a sample?" Frostpine asked as Sabina gaped and Daja stared.  
"Yes," Spock spoke for the first time, handing over a bit of metal. Frostpine frowned, his brow furrowing as he stared down at it.  
"I have never seen the like," he said quietly. Daja came over from the bellows to look at it, laying a hand on it. She began to breathe as if she were asleep, closing her eyes briefly as she probed it with her magic. Her dark brown eyes were shocked when she opened them.  
"It feels so...odd," she said quietly.  
"It seems like a blend of many different types of metal, yet I've never seen such. I don't suppose you know what went in to make this?"  
"Yes," Kirk said, looking to Spock, who began to spout them off easily. Daja eyed him, exchanging a glance with Sabina, who shrugged. Frostpine frowned in thought.  
"Well, we have most of those metals," Frostpine looked over at Sabina. "Don't you have a lesson with Niko, Abi?"  
"Yeah," Sabina glanced at the two strangers she'd brought.  
"Ask Lark if it's okay if I come to dinner tonight," he smiled, white teeth flashing in his dark face as he wiped his forehead on a handkerchief.  
"Will they be coming to?" Sabina asked before she could remind herself that she didn't want these two anywhere near her cottage. She mentally cursed her tongue, wishing her lips would just stay buttoned when she needed it to.  
"We would be honored to join you for dinner," Kirk replied. Maybe we can find out if there's any place else we can buy supplies. We'd better call back to the ship to check in. He wished their ship could at least make it to the next system, but Spock had informed him that it was "illogical" to go any further when the hull could very well give under the strain of going beyond .5 warp speed.  
"Okay," Sabina replied, not looking particularly happy about it but scampering off obediently.  
  
Sabina pushed open the door to the Cottage later that day, looking worried. "Lark, have you seen Hears-All anywhere?" she asked, skidding into the weaving room.  
"No," Lark looked up from her loom. She had olive skin, her curly black hair cropped to swing just above her shoulders. "You could go ask Rosethorn," Lark smiled gently at this statement. Rosethorn had chosen her name well. Easily as prickly as the thorns she was named after, like the rose bush her outer brusqueness hid a softness inside that only Lark and Briar had experienced. She was known to give all the kids who came under her roof a lecture, that if she ever caught them in her garden, she'd hang them by their ankles in the well.  
Briar, the only one to test this theory, had done so by accident and by doing so, Rosethorn had discovered his thread magic. Her excuse, of course, was that she didn't want to poison the water she used on her plants. Of course, Lark knew otherwise. Sabina looked apprehensive at this, however.  
"Um, I'm sure he'll turn up," she said quickly. "By the way, Frostpine's coming to dinner, and bringing two sailors with him. They came for supplies to rebuild their ship."  
"Okay," Lark went back to her weaving, her hands moving steadily. Sabina sat beside her to watch while she gossiped. "I shall have to set an extra three places, then."  
"They're really odd," she started.  
"How so?" Lark asked curiously.  
"First of all, I don't think Hears-All likes them," Sabina announced as if this were a horrendous crime against them. "And they brought in a metal alloy that not even Frostpine's seen before."  
"Did they now?" Larks brow creased slightly. "I wouldn't have thought that possible."  
"Me neither, if I hadn't seen it for myself," Sabina got to her feet. "Well, I'm going to go track down Hears-All."  
"Be back in time for dinner," Lark called at Sabina's retreating back.  
"I will."  
  
Hears-All turned out to be hanging out in the shade of the well. He fluffed his feathers as Sabina came to sit in the shade beside him, rubbing the sunburn on her nose. He started speaking before she even gathered her thoughts.  
I don't like them, he informed her. If he'd been human still, Sabina knew he'd be scowling. They smell funny.  
"I don't like them either," Sabina, retorted, "they make a chill up my spine every time they pass near. They're so familiar, but it's real creepy because I can't remember where I'd ever seen them before."  
Maybe you heard about them back when you lived at your old nest, Hears-All suggested. He was the only one she'd told the details of her past to, and the only one she ever planned on telling. Niko, Lark, and Rosethorn all knew that she'd come from a far away world, but she hadn't told them why like she'd told Hears-All. He was the one who'd comforted her tears of homesickness and loss those first few weeks.  
Sometimes she still had dreams of Earth, but they'd faded as the weeks flew past. She'd been living at Discipline Cottage for three months now, ever since Niko had found her living along the a lake in Sotat, living off raw fish and clams Hears-All had helped her learn to catch from the lake. She'd met Hears-All there, in fact. Hears-All seemed to be able to sense the direction her thoughts were going, for he nipped her arm, not to gently.  
The past is the past, fledgling, he informed her, sounding peeved. That is where it should stay. You keep brooding on those memories like an old hen over lost eggs, and it's only going to make you heart-sick.  
Sabina rubbed her arm. It was red where he'd pinched it. "Hey!" she protested. "You didn't have to bite so hard!"  
That wasn't a bite. I barely even nicked you. Trust me, you'd know if I really wanted to bite you.  
In reply, she stuck her tongue out impudently at the bird, who did the falcon equivalent of making a face by turning around and flipping his tail feathers at her, whipping back around before she could tug on them. Don't you think about it, fledgling.  
"Too late," Sabina giggled at the expression in Hears-All's eyes. 


	3. Chapter Three

**KarraCaz** – thank you again. I'll look to see if there is any Star Trek books in the library.  
  
Sorry that this isn't a real chapter. I'm thinking of putting this in the Tamora Pierce section instead of Star Trek. I was going to write more about how they take Sabina back with them, but I don't think I'm going to do that anymore. It seemed too coincidental, and didn't really seem to fit. And I have more of a plot if I don't.  
  
Thanks again. And I'd be eternally grateful if someone could review and tell me if you think that I should move it. It is leaning more toward Tamora Pierce rather than Star Trek.

I've decided to put this story in the Tamora Pierce section. Anyway, if you're reading this right now, that should probably be self-explanatory, but oh well. Again, please, please, please, please, _please_ review! Or flame, if you'd rather.


End file.
